(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching circuit and a method for testing the same.
(ii) Related Art
Devices that handle RF signals such as portable phones employ a switching circuit that switches a path of RF signals. The operation of the switching circuit may be tested by connecting an RF signal source to an input/output terminal and confirming the conducting state of the switch circuit and the isolation between circuits connected to the switching circuit.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-135666 discloses a compact and less-expensive switching circuit, and a switching module and a semiconductor device using the switching circuit.
However, the RF signal source is expensive, and the test for the operation of the switching circuit that controls the RF signal is thus expensive.